


forever in my mind

by bandsthetic



Series: idk this series might happen who knows tbh bc i don't [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, its cute but jimin cries so is it really?, some angst i guess idk, tumblr prompt i found in 1345
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsthetic/pseuds/bandsthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a soulmate au where your partner can speak and you can hear it in your head, and since your soulmate talks too much and too loudly, it hurts, but you learn to the love the voice in your head and decide to render yourself speechless for 5 years</p>
<p>{jungkook doesn't talk for awhile and just listens to jimin speak because that's all he knows and cares about}</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is my first fic on here and i thought it was cute and kind of angsty which is my style so im just rolling with it ok gtg

When Jungkook was 8, he remembers that his mom would tell stories about how people found their soulmates when they were younger. She said that back then it was the process of seeing color once you had met your true love. She hated it. As she brushed her fingers through his black hair, she would complain about how seeing the world in black and white was the worst thing to ever experience, especially since she didn’t find her husband for quite some time.

“To be frank with you, Jungkook, I’m glad that things changed after you were born. The world had to be viewed in black and white by billions of people. That’s where that phrase comes from, you know? ‘Seeing the world in black and white’. Everyone’s views only applied to their soulmate and nothing else. Now that everyone can see color, see multiple views at once, well...I find it more beautiful than being able to see it because of love.”

He could remember that when he turned 2, the world was black and white at first and after he had a nap and opened his eyes, the world was so bright and colorful and overwhelming, he cried. His mom and dad understood and so did the people who stood out in the streets screaming about how beautiful the sky was and hugging each other with the same colored eyes as them. At that time, no one worried about soulmates and  _ true _ love. His mom says that  _ that _ was when everything changed, that love would be colorful for everyone and everyone could find it whenever they wanted. 

Jungkook liked that.

When he was 13, he sat at the table with his parents as they ate breakfast, but it was exceptionally quiet. They were whispering in each other’s ears, taking many glances at him over their coffee mugs. He ignored the stares and tried to focus on his food but then he heard it.

“ _ I could be one of who? _ ”

It was loud and clear and obviously wasn’t spoken from his parent’s mouths. He refrained from moving, thinking that it was just some weird thought. His parent’s looked at him again, longer this time, studying him.

“ _ I would like it if you would stop looking at me and just tell me what is going on. _ ”

Jungkook jumped and his parent’s gasped and then he heard it again.

“ _ I thought the soulmate stuff was over? What the hell is this? Mom! _ ”

Jungkook covered his ears. The yell echoed through his brain, rattled more than this situation, and his parents got up and called his school and said he was sick. Sick was an understatement, he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to put whoever’s voice he heard through the same pain he was in.

He learned that he was one of the few in the world who still had the ‘SM gene’, as they called it, in them. It’s passed down from parents who lived through the time of when soulmates were the necessity of life. Makes sense now that Jungkook thinks about it because he never really wanted to love anyone unless they were really for him. His mom was the same way and his dad was too, but he would never admit it.

Jungkook was at the age of 18 and hadn’t talked since then. His soulmate, who talks too much, has told him that his name was Park Jimin and he was 21. Jimin wishes that he would talk to him, whoever he was talking to, but every time Jungkook heard his voice, his head would hurt more than ever. He didn’t feel like putting his soulmate through that, but it seemed like Jimin wouldn't have cared. His voice was light and filled with brightness even when he was loud. He didn’t need a description of what he looked like because just by what he heard everyday, he could tell Jimin was beautiful. He could feel the smile when he talked and sometimes he wished  _ he _ would talk just so he could tell him to quiet down because he likes it when Jimin basically whispers in his head.

Jungkook likes it when Jimin forgets someone can hear him and sings. His voice is already really pretty, but when you add musicality to it, it becomes more than words can describe. And when Jimin realizes that he can hear him, he gets really shy and giggles and says “ _ Sorry. I’m not that good, I know. Sorry. _ ” And Jungkook wants to yell and say he’s the best singer he’s ever heard in his whole entire life, but his lips are basically locked shut by himself and love.

************

“ _ It’s ok. You don’t have to talk. I’m sorry. I’m waking you up, I know. I’m really sorry, but I just- _ ” Jungkook was up in an instant, now in present day, when he heard Jimin cry in his head. It sounded sick and like crashing waves and everything falling apart and Jungkook’s head hurt so much, but by this point, Jungkook loved Jimin too much to care.

“ _ Today...and even the days before that...were awful. I want it-I want time to just stop for a minute, you know? I want it to just stop, and everyone else but us stop too, and we could just lay there for a minute. Just a minute and hear each other’s voices because that would make us feel better. I’ve never heard your voice before, but just knowing you’re there makes me feel better. _ ”

Jungkook felt like crying, but he remained silent like he always did and just listened.

“ _ Sometimes, I do think about what you sound like. Like if your voice is deep or if it’s really high like mine. I also wonder if my voice is annoying to you and if things like this make you really irritated with me. _ ” Jungkook balled his hands into fists, his sheets gripped tight in them.

“ _ I hate this, you know? This ‘Soulmate Gene” bullshit. It’s tearing me apart. And I don’t wanna say it’s your fault because I bet you’re the greatest person ever because you probably do this for a legitimate and kind reason, but when you don’t talk back, when you don’t let me hear your voice, it makes me feel like- _ ”

“Jimin?”

Jungkook got no response and he winced.

“I-I didn’t want you to get hurt. So I didn’t talk because I...well…” He trailed off.

Still no response came through and he was really scared now. His whole life he had lived with someone talking in his head and now  _ everything _ was so quiet and for some reason, it made his head hurt even more.

He lied awake for half of the night before he let his mind take over his mouth and speak more than he ever had in years.

“I think I started to love you when I was 15. You’re always two years older than me so you were 17 and you told me that someone told you that you had pretty eyes and I wanted to ask you to describe them to me, but I just kept it to myself. I wanted to ask you a lot of things, like if you could sing more for me and if you would be quiet. Not quite like ‘shut the hell up’ quiet, but to just whisper to me because your voice sounds really nice that way. When I heard your voice at the age of 13 and found out it had to do with soulmates, I knew it would go both ways, so I stopped  _ for you _ . I didn’t mind that you would get really excited with your other friends and sometimes forget I was there, so you would yell, and I would cover my ears to drain it out, but that didn’t help any and I knew it didn’t.

“I didn’t want it to anyways because I fell in love with your voice and your voice is you and that means I’m in love with you too. My name is Jungkook and I should’ve said that before but-”

“ _ Stop. _ ”

Jungkook’s breath hitched. “I-wait. Sorry.”

“ _ No. Not like stop talking. Please keep doing that. Just...say your name again? _ ”

“Jungkook.”

“ _ Ok. I like your name. I like it little more than your voice. Jungkook. _ ”

And Jimin did that on purpose, whispered his name like he was saying it in his ear and it was completely unfair but Jungkook would never try to oppose of such things.

“You say it like you mean it in some way.”

“ _Mean what?_ ”  
“My name. You say it like you mean something with it. I don’t know.”

“ _ When you say you love me, you mean it, don’t you? _ ”

“Of course.”

The smile in his voice was so big, Jungkook couldn’t help but smile too. “ _ When I say your name, I mean everything. Everything includes the ‘I love you’s’ and the ‘true loves’ and all that, but I’m not the type to say stuff like that when there’s other words for them and that’s your name.” _

Jimin continued to say his name over and over and over until they both fell asleep, Jimin’s voice cracked and dry but still the most beautiful thing Jungkook had ever heard and Jungkook learned a new meaning of love.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my creative writing class bc the assignment was fanfiction and i love jungkook and jimin together so i said "hey imma write this" and it happened so yeah :) hope you guys liked it, hope you enjoyed it, might write a sequel(i already started one) but wHO KNOWS ?? anyways bye i love you guys


End file.
